Hechizándote
by 2Miru
Summary: UA. Dos jóvenes están destinados a conocerse. Un chico misterioso invade la vida de una preciosa joven amatista ¿Cómo se resolverá todo esto?


**Hechizándote**

_A caballo_

Simbología:

-…- Diálogos

"…" Pensamientos

(…) Aclaratorias o notas de la autora

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sakura Card Captors, no me pertenecen. Son exclusivamente de CLAMP.

-.-

-Ya verás monstruo, te voy a atrapar- decía un joven mago

El monstruo corría cada vez más, haciendo movimientos como por burlarse de él.

-¡Te estás burlando?- dice el chico molesto

Y recibe como respuesta una risa de parte del monstruo

-Ya verás, me las pagarás- decía el chico que iba en saltos grandes persiguiendo al monstruo

Luego de perseguir a semejante criatura, se dispuso a correr; el chico pudo observar como el paisaje cambiaba de un bosque a unas fincas muy despejadas, solo con algunas palmas a través de todo el camino y unas montañas muy a lo lejos

"La verdad es que el paisaje es hermoso…"- pensó él

De pronto el monstruo se hace invisible.

-Vamos, no te pongas necio Mike- dice el joven- No trates de jugar a las escondidas

-Sé que te gusta escaparte y jugar, pero debemos regresar Mike; si alguna persona te ve se va asustar- dice el joven

El monstruo llamado Mike, hizo aparición ante el joven.

-Eso es Mike, ahora vamos al mundo mágico…- dice el joven

El monstruo vuelve y corre.

-Mike, voy a usar un conjuro si sigues huyendo- dijo el joven

El monstruo le dio a entender que quería seguir huyendo.

-Espera y verás- dijo el joven

Corrió de nuevo detrás de Mike, y no muy lejos se encontraba una hermosa mansión.

De pronto el joven escuchó pasos de personas.

-Mike, me la debes; luego te alcanzo, pero vuélvete invisible o esas personas se asustarán- dijo el joven guardando su báculo en una cadena con un hermoso dije de un sol brillando en todas direcciones

Mike cumplió las órdenes del joven mago y se hizo invisible.

El joven se puso a correr de manera más lenta y sin percatarse, unos hombres lo capturaron. Es decir lo sujetaron.

-¡Suéltenme!- exclamaba el chico

-Está en propiedad privada- dice uno de los hombres, que al parecer era un guardia o algo así

-¿Qué se supone que hacía invadiendo esta propiedad?- dice el otro

-Pues no sabía que era propiedad privada- decía el chico- "Aunque… Con razón el paisaje cambió de pronto"- pensó

-No le creemos- dice el primer guardia

-Créanme, no sabía que era propiedad privada- explicó el chico

-¿No sabías, no te creemos, ya lo dijimos; ya que pasaste pon encima de las rejas- dice el segundo guardia

"¿Rejas¿qué rejas?"- pensó el chico- "No puede ser que salté las rejas del principio mientras perseguía a Mike"- pensó de nuevo el chico- "Ya verás Mike, por estar persiguiéndote no me di cuente que invadí una propiedad privada"- pensó otra vez el joven

-Vamos muchacho- dijo el primer guardia

Hasta que el joven dejó de protestar.

-¿Le decimos a la señorita?- pregunta el segundo guardia al primero

-Sí- dice el primer guardia

-¡Águila tres!- gritó el primer guardia

-¿Qué pasa León negro?- dijo Águila tres

-Llama a la señorita- dijo el primer guardia de sobrenombre León negro

5 minutos después.

-¿Qué sucede?- dice una hermosa chica que parecía no tener más de 17 años, de figura esbelta y muy linda

-Encontramos a este chiquillo en su propiedad- decía el segundo guardia

-¿Cuál chiquillo?- decía simpáticamente la voz que bajaba las cortas escaleras a la entrada de la "casa"

-No soy ningún chiquillo- dijo el joven hechicero

De pronto un color rojizo cubrió las mejillas del joven.

-Yo no veo ningún chiquillo… Yo veo a un hombre hecho y derecho- dijo la chica sonriendo

-¿Cuál es su nombre?- dijo el segundo guardia de sobrenombre Fénix dorado

-Eriol Hiraguizawa- respondió el chico

-¿Qué haremos con él señorita?- preguntó León negro

-Lo soltarán- dijo ella

-Pero señorita…- replicó Fénix dorado

-Que lo suelten- dijo en tono autoritario la chica de tez clara

-Gracias- dijo el joven con la mirada algo baja

-Disculpe el mal entendido- dijo muy simpática la chica

-No hay problema… supongo que de todos modos tenían razón; en verdad no quise invadir su propiedad- se disculpó el joven

-Disculpe usted- dijo la chica

El joven le brindó una hermosa sonrisa a esa chica, mientras que ella la respondía con un sonrojo.

-Soy Tomoyo Daidouji, mucho gusto- dijo la chica

-El gusto es mío, señorita Daidouji- dijo Eriol besando la mano derecha de la chica- Eriol Hiraguizawa- dijo después el joven mago

-¿Inglés?- preguntó ella

-Exactamente- respondió él

-Adelante- le dijo ella a Eriol

-Gracias… pero me tengo que ir- dijo Eriol

-¿Por qué no se queda un momento, sólo uno…- dijo Tomoyo tratando de persuadirlo

-Está bien… Será todo un placer permanecer al lado de una señorita tan hermosa como usted- comentó Eriol

-Muchas gracias por el cumplido- dijo la chica-"No cabe duda de que es un encantador caballero inglés"- pensó a la vez Tomoyo

-Es la verdad- dijo Eriol mientras que ella le ofrecía una sonrisa como respuesta

-Pase- dijo Tomoyo

-Gracias- respondió él

Cuando Eriol entró a la mansión pudo observar que era bastante… grande; adornada por unas amplias escaleras que conducían a dos sitios mientras que un suelo de mármol en tono coral cubría el piso, una lámpara en el techo y una decoración demasiado hermosa y sencilla a la vez.

-Es muy hermoso tu hogar- le comenta él

-Gracias- dice la chica-¿Me puedes acompañar?- dice ella inmediatamente

-Con todo el gusto- responde el chico de ojos añiles

Llegan a una especie de caballeriza.

-Señorita- dice un hombre. Al parecer el mayordomo.

-Hola Steve- dice la chica

-¿Cómo está señorita?- dice el hombre

-Muy bien, gracias- dice ella- ¿Y usted Sr. Steve?

-Muy bien…- dice Steve- ya sabe señorita, que no me tiene que llamar señor

-Lo sé… pero a menos que no me llames por mi nombre…- dice la chica- Yo seguiré diciéndote señor

-Está bien Srta. Tomoyo- dice Steve

Solamente Tomoyo- dice ella- Steve te presento a Eriol Hiraguizawa- dice Tomoyo- Eriol él es el mayordomo Steve

-Un gusto- dice Eriol estrechando la mano de Steve

-Igual- dice Steve

-¿Por favor me podría preparar dos caballos?- dijo Tomoyo

-Sí Tomoyo- dice Steve

-¿Dos?- dijo Eriol

-Sí…- dice Tomoyo- ¿Sabes montar?

-Sí- dijo Eriol

-Entonces el otro es para ti- dijo Tomoyo sonriendo

-Está bien- dijo él

Steve fue a preparar los caballos.

-Y dígame joven Hiraguizawa ¿Usted vive en este país?- preguntó Tomoyo

-Por favor, llámame Eriol- sonrió, mientras Tomoyo asentía- Sí, vivo aquí, en Inglaterra

-Que bueno-

-¿Y usted?-

-Llámame de tú-

-Como digas-

-En verdad, siempre he vivido en Japón. Pero a partir de este año viviré en Inglaterra- sonrió

-Me alegra. Así, si gustas, podemos hacernos amigos-

-Opino lo mismo-

-Mi niña, ya están listos los caballos- dijo Steve regresando con dos caballos

-Muchas gracias Steve- dijo Tomoyo

-No fue nada señorita- respondió Steve mientras se marchaba

Dos hermosos caballos de raza Pura Sangre Árabe, esperaban quietos que los jóvenes los montaran. Uno era alazán, pelaje canela en todos sus matices. Y el otro zaino, pelaje colorado con cabo, cola y crin negras.

-Vamos- dijo Tomoyo

Eriol sonrió.

Los jóvenes se montaron en sus respectivos caballos. Tomoyo en el alazán y Eriol en el zaino.

-A ver Bonito, corre- le dijo Tomoyo a su caballo

Eriol sonrió y empezó a cabalgar junto con la amatista.

-Eres una jinete excelente- le dijo Eriol

-Gracias. Tú también- dijo Tomoyo- ¿Qué tal una carrera?

-Me parece muy buena idea-

-¿Hasta donde?- le preguntó señalando el amplio terreno de las fincas

-Mmm ¿qué te parece hasta esa palma?-

-¿Cuál de todas?-

-Hasta la que está en esa pequeña cuesta-

-Está bien-

-Pues… a la 1, 2 y 3-

Los dos empezaron a cabalgar a lo máximo. Hasta que llegaron a la meta.

-Gané- sonrió triunfante Tomoyo

-Vaya… te pasas de excelente-

-Gracias- dijo- ¿quieres que te enseñe todo el terreno?- refiriéndose a las fincas (y sí que eran inmensas)

-De acuerdo-

Se pasaron la mañana cabalgado por los alrededores. Tomoyo enseñándole a Eriol preciosos lugares de ahí. Hasta que llegaron a un lago donde se desmontaron y dejaron a los caballos bebiendo agua.

-Es hermoso…- susurró Eriol

-Opino lo mismo- concordó la chica- No todos los días se encuentran lugares tan hermosos

-Es cierto- dijo- Pero no más que tú

-Uy… Gracias. Pero si me saliste todo un galán-

-Jaja- rió- No es cierto

-Lo que no es cierto, sería decir que no eres misterioso-

-¿Mm¿Te parezco misterioso?- preguntó

Ella asintió-Misterioso y medio-

Sonrió.

-Pues… entonces ¿Por qué no tú revelas ese misterio?- le susurró

Ella observó esa mirada añil, oscura, profunda como el mar… traviesa y desafiante-Acepto el reto- dijo ella sonriendo malvadamente

Eriol sonrió de forma traviesa- Ojalá que puedas resolverlo-

-Te aseguro que lo haré- dijo- Por cierto, ya es hora del almuerzo ¿regresamos?

En ese momento, Eriol sintió la presencia de Mike- Eh… sí. Ve tu primero, luego te alcanzo-

-De verdad que eres misterioso…- murmuró Tomoyo- Está bien

Tomoyo montó a Bonito (el caballo) y se marchó- ¡Te espero en las caballerizas!- le gritó cuando iba un poco lejos

-¡Sí!- le gritó también Eriol

Luego de que Tomoyo se alejara lo suficiente.

-¡Mike! Sal de una buena vez- dijo Eriol. Mike hizo aparición- Me cansé de tus juegos. Ya es hora de regresarte a tu mundo- se notaba que Eriol ya no estaba jugando

Eriol transformó tu cadena en báculo y con su magia transportó a Mike a su mundo.

-Listo- susurró Eriol. Se montó en el caballo y se dirigió hacia la mansión.

-"¿Quién se iba a imaginar que yo sería un mago?"- pensó Eriol-"Eriol Hiraguizawa. Con 18 años de edad, cumplo misiones encomendadas por mi maestro Clow Reed. Bueno… maestro y tío. Ya que existe un mundo totalmente invisible para los seres humanos sin magia. Y no muy fácil de encontrar para los que sí"- pensó- "Ese mundo, que está repleto de criaturas mágicas, se llama Mundo Mágico. Pero existen unas criaturas muy traviesas que se escapan al mundo humano… No sé porqué se tienen que escapar… así me ahorrarían tiempo y trabajo. Porque andar buscando seres mágicos cada vez que se escapan por toda Europa no es nada fácil ¡Deberían tenerme consideración!"- pensó divertido. Rió –"Aunque hay veces que es divertido"- sonrió. Sin darse cuenta ya había llegado

-¡Tardaste mucho Eriol!- le reprochó la chica

-Lo siento mucho, no era mi intención- sonrió

Cualquier rastro de enfado había desaparecido de Tomoyo con esa sonrisa que le había dedicado el inglés-Está bien- sonrió- Vamos a comer- lo agarró de la mano para que se diera prisa

-Sí…- susurró

Almorzaron y luego se fueron a pasear por un río cerca de la zona (fuera de las fincas).

-

-¿Tienes 17 años cierto?- le preguntó Eriol

-Sí ¿y tú?-

-18 años- dijo- Entonces… ¿irás a la secundaria o a la universidad?

-Universidad-

-Vaya, que bien ¿Y qué estudiarás?-

-Pues… tendré que estudiar administración empresarial ya que mi madre tiene una compañía y cuando sea mayor estaré al frente de esta. Pero también quiero estudiar diseño, pero será algo extra, solamente-

-Eres toda una caja de sorpresas- dijo en voz baja

Tomoyo sonrió-¿Y tú¿Qué estudiarás?-

-Lo mismo. Mi padre es dueño de las empresas Hiraguizawa y asociados-

-Tú tampoco te quedas atrás-

Sonrió-"Y eso que no sabes nada…"-

-Misterioso…- susurró la amatista

-Recuerda que tienes que resolver el misterio que me rodea- le dijo enigmáticamente

-Por supuesto. Sería capaz hasta de creer en algo sobrenatural acerca de ti-

Eriol se quedó paralizado.

-¿Estás bromeando no es cierto?- le preguntó algo nervioso

Ella se volteó con una sonrisa traviesa-Contigo todo es posible ¿o me equivoco?- le respondió

-Ahora eres tú la misteriosa- le dijo sorprendido

Ella sonrió.

-Bueno y… ¿en qué universidad te inscribirás?-

-Oxford- le respondió- ¿y tú?

-¡Vaya! Parece que estábamos destinados a conocernos- rió

-No me digas…-

-Exactamente. Estudiaré ahí también ¿Qué tal si nos inscribimos juntos?- le dijo sonriendo

-Me parece buena idea, gracias-

-No hay de qué- dijo-Pero… ¿No me digas que te irás de aquí a la universidad? Porque lamento decirte que creo que es imposible...-

Ella rió-Por supuesto que no. Sólo vendré en días libres o tal vez algunos fines de semana-

-Me alegro-

-Estaba pensando en ir mañana a comprar un departamento que esté cerca de la Universidad-

-Me parece bien-

Y así llegó la noche.

-Por Dios- dijo Eriol levantándose del sillón en que estaba sentado junto con la amatista

-¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó Tomoyo

-Es tardísimo. Me he pasado todo el día aquí. Ya debo regresar-

-Ah… Eso- dijo con simpleza

Eriol la miró con las cejas alzadas a modo de pregunta.

-¿Por qué no te quedas a dormir aquí?- le ofreció la chica- Ya es muy tarde para que regreses a Londres ¿no lo crees?

-Bueno… es cierto. Pero no quiero causarte molestias-

-No será ninguna molestia. Anda, quédate-

-Ay. Está bien- sonrió- Tienes un poder de persuasión increíble…

-¿Verdad que sí?- dijo alegre y triunfante

-Sí…-

-Y como soy tan persuasiva… ¡quiero que mañana me acompañes a comprar mi departamento!- exclamó traviesa y feliz

-Con todo el gusto- sonrió

Ella sonrió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Notas de la autora**

¡Hola! Espero que les guste esta historia. Como ya deben saber es Tomoyo por Eriol y más parejas de la serie.

**Miru**


End file.
